


Thunder

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII - The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Mindsex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Eigentlich wollte sich General Hux nur vor der berühmten Starkiller Rede einkleiden, doch Kylo Ren hatte offensichtlich andere Dinge im Sinn.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942110) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve)



Thunder

Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning and the thunder  
Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning and the thunder  
Thunder, thunder  
Thunder

(Imagine Dragons, Thunder)

Kleidung war in der Ersten Ordnung mehr als einfach nur ein Mittel um sich warmzuhalten. Sie war ein Statussymbol. Von der Uniform der Sturmtruppen bis zu den Streifen eines Admirals zeigte sie, welchen Platz der Träger im komplizierten Ranggefüge innehatte. Hux konnte sich sehr gut an die Zeiten als Kind erinnern, als sie von Arkanis geflohen waren und er nicht mehr gehabt hatte, als die Sachen, die er am Leib trug. Es waren dunkle Tage gewesen und je länger ihre Irrfahrt im Weltraum gedauert hatte, desto mehr waren die Kleidungsstücke zu Lumpen verkommen, die kaum gegen die allgegenwärtige Kälte geschützt hatten. Nicht zuletzt deshalb wusste Hux seine Uniform zu schätzen. Jede Schicht seiner Generalswürde hatte er mit seinem Blut und seinem Schweiß bezahlt.

Das tägliche Einkleiden war ein vertrautes Ritual, das Anlegen einer zweiten Haut, die ihm fast vertrauter war als seine eigene, hatte er doch den Großteil seines Lebens in Uniform zugebracht. Zu sagen, dass der General auf sein Äußeres achtete, würde der Sorgfalt mit der er sich zurecht machte, nicht gerecht und heute arbeitete er sogar noch gewissenhafter als sonst an seiner Erscheinung. Wenn alles so klappte wie geplant, würde dieser Tag zum wichtigsten in seiner bisherigen Kariere werden, schon allein deshalb musste er einfach perfekt aussehen. Die Rede, die er vor den versammelten Truppen halten würde, hatte er selbst geschrieben und dutzende Male vor dem Spiegel geübt, so dass er sie mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit vortragen konnte. 

Von nun an würde kein Mitglied der Ersten Ordnung noch an seinen Fähigkeiten zweifeln. Man würde mit Ehrfurcht von ihm sprechen, beinah wie von Supreme Leader Snoke. In wenigen Stunden würden sie Geschichte schreiben, dann würde Starkiller ihn unsterblich machen. Die Waffe war sein ureigenes Projekt und er hatte ihr Jahre seines Lebens geopfert, doch es hatte sich ohne Zweifel gelohnt. Auf das Ergebnis war er stolzer als auf alles andere in seiner bisherigen Laufbahn. Zwar war die Beendigung all dieser Leben eine Verschwendung von Ressourcen, aber in einem Krieg mussten nun einmal Opfer gebracht werden. Allein der Gedanke an seine Superwaffe, ließ Hux in seiner Hose hart werden, während er die Knöpfe seiner Uniformjacke schloss. Das Erlagen von Macht hatte ihn schon immer mehr erregt alles irgendetwas sonst, daher war es auch nicht wirklich verwunderlich, dass sein einziges Verlangen außer seinem Aufstieg in der Ersten Ordnung ausgerechnet Kylo Ren galt.. 

Während er zufrieden sein Spiegelbild betrachtete, konnte er Rens Augen auf sich spüren und die Präsenz des anderen Mannes gleichzeitig als leichten Druck in seinem Kopf wahrnehmen. Im Gegensatz zu früher, wo er die mentalen Fähigkeiten Rens als Bedrohung empfunden hatte, war es nun ein angenehmes Gefühl ihn so stark zu fühlen. Es war ein Zeichen ihrer Verbindung, eine intime Nähe, die Ren mit niemandem außer mit ihm teilte. Obwohl Rens Miene nichts preisgab, kannte Hux den anderen Mann doch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihm gefiel, was er sah. Die Hitze, die in ihm aufstieg, zeugte von einem Verlangen, das nicht nur sein eigenes war. Es sprach von der langen Abstinenz, zu der sie in letzter Zeit gezwungen gewesen waren und zugleich von der Bewunderung Rens für seinen General, die er ihn nur hinter verschlossenen Türen spüren ließ. Nach außen hin lebten sie in einer Rivalität, die Snoke wann auch immer er konnte, weiter befeuerte, doch wenn sie allein waren, streiften sie diese Fehde ab, wie ihre ledernen Handschuhe.

„Mein General.“ Ohne dass Hux es gemerkt hatte, war der andere Mann von seinem Platz am Fußende des Bettes aufgestanden und hinter seinen rothaarigen Geliebten getreten. Genau wie Hux, war auch der Ritter von Ren bereits für seinen Außeneinsatz eingekleidet, nur den Helm und das Lichtschwert hatte er auf dem Bett abgelegt. Sein gewaltiger Körper umschloss Hux wie ein Schutzschild, als er die Arme um ihn legte und versuchte ihn auf das linke Ohr zu küssen. 

„Nicht, du Tier“, wehrte Hux ihn entrüstet ab. „Du bringst noch meine Haare durcheinander.“

„Tue ich das? Am liebsten würde ich sogar noch mehr durcheinander bringen“, knurrte Ren, während seine Lippen unbeirrt Huxs Hals hinab wanderten.

Die Berührung von Rens Mund auf seiner Haut schickte wohlige Schauer über Huxs Körper, doch er wusste, dass er sich ihm jetzt nicht hingeben konnte. „Später“, erwiderte er, indem er versuchte sich aus Rens Umarmung zu winden. „Mein Shuttle wird in zwanzig Minuten starten. Wenn ich von Starkiller zurückkomme, können wir den Triumph ausgiebig feiern.“

„Und wenn ich bei meiner Mission falle?“gab Kylo Ren zu bedenken, während er seine Hände an Huxs Körper abwärts wandern ließ. „Schließlich sollen auf dem Stützpunkt, den wir angreifen, eine große Zahl Widerstandskämpfer gesichtet worden sein. Vielleicht haben wir nie wieder die Gelegenheit.“

Entschlossen legte Hux seine Hände auf die von Ren, bevor dieser die deutliche Beule in seinem Schritt erreichen konnte. „Du kommst wieder zurück und du wirst siegreich sein“, entgegnete er eindringlich, während er Rens Blick im Spiegel suchte. Es waren nicht einfach nur leere Worte, um dem anderen Mut zu schmeicheln. Nein, es war schlichtweg eine Tatsache. Niemand außer Snoke war so stark wie Ren, weder mental noch körperlich, daher war Hux sich sicher, dass sie nur siegreich aus der Schlacht hervorgehen konnten. „Und wenn du wieder zurück bist, werden wir feiern. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wir den nächsten Zyklus dienstfrei haben. Dann lasse ich von den Droiden Speisen, Wein und Luranianischen Brandy in mein Quartier bringen. Wir verriegeln die Tür, schalten unsere Kommunikatoren aus und sind für niemanden zu sprechen.“

Der Gedanke gefiel Ren, das zeigte das Lächeln, welches über sein Gesicht huschte, während er ganz nah an Huxs Ohr flüsterte: „Nicht einmal für Snoke.“

„Nein“, gab Hux genauso leise zurück. „Nicht einmal für ihn.“

„Du wirst die Uniform ablegen und ich meine Robe“, spann Ren die Phantasie weiter und ließ seinen Geist mit Huxs verschmelzen, während er sich plastisch vorstellte, wovon ihre Worte kündeten.

„Keine Uniform“, bestätigte Hux mit rauer Stimme. 

„Nicht einmal Standartunterwäsche.“ Rens Mund war so nah an seinem Ohr, dass der Atem warm auf Huxs Haut prickelte, als er sprach.

„Nicht einmal Standartunterwäsche“, wiederholte Hux, die Augen halb geschlossen und doch jedes Detail vor sich sehend.

Im Gegensatz zu Hux, der den Blick vollständig nach innen gerichtet hatte, beobachtete Ren den anderen Mann genau. Sah, wie sich seine Wangen röteten, sein Atem beschleunigte, seine Hände sich in die seinen krallten. Kylo Ren liebte das Vorspiel fast so sehr wie den Akt selbst, doch auch wenn Hux sichtlich erregt war, so war es für Ren noch nicht genug. „Wenn ich zurückkomme, sitzt du in deinem Schreibtischstuhl und wir tun so, als wäre es Snokes Thron und du der Supreme Leader“, sagte er bestimmend. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie diese Phantasie auslebten, von der Ren wusste, dass sie insgeheim Huxs Lieblingsvorstellung entsprach. Manchmal tauschten sie auch die Rollen, doch obwohl Hux es nicht offen aussprach, reichte ein Blick in seinen Kopf, um Ren zu sagen, dass er es vorzog sich selbst in der Rolle des Obersten Anführers zu sehen. Zwar lag es nicht in Rens Natur sich einfach zu unterwerfen, doch da es nur eine Phantasie war und nicht mehr, ließ Ren ihn klaglos gewähren.

Hux schluckte hart, bevor er sich über die vor Erregung geschwollenen Lippen leckte. „Du wirst vor mir knien und alles tun was ich dir befehle.“ Die Bilder, die durch seinen Kopf jagten, waren so realistisch, dass er unwillkürlich aufstöhnen musste. Ren, wie er vor ihm auf den Knien hockte, seinen Schwanz zwischen den Lippen, nackt und devot und erregt, während Hux in seinem Mund kam. Danach würde er warten, bis er sich erholt hatte und schließlich den Ritter von Ren vor dem Stuhl stehend nehmen. Die erotischen Phantasien waren so plastisch, so echt, dass er kaum noch an sich halten konnte. So sehr General Hux auch dagegen ankämpfte, nahm der Druck in seinen Hoden doch immer mehr zu, bis es einfach zu viel wurde.

„Ren!“ Mit dem Namen seines Geliebten auf den Lippen, kam Hux hart und heftig, ohne dass dabei mehr berührt worden wäre als sein Geist, so dass er sich gegen den anderen Mann lehnen musste, der ihn noch immer mit den Armen umschlossen hielt. „Ja, mein General“, erwiderte Ren mit deutlicher Genugtuung in der Stimme. „So ist es gut. Komm für mich.“

Als ob er eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte. Noch während er in den Nachwehen des Orgasmus gefangen war, registrierte Hux unwillig das feuchte Gefühl zwischen seinen Schenkeln und ein Blick in den Spiegel sagte ihm, dass sich auf seiner Hose ein deutlicher, dunkler Fleck ausbreitete. Noch war sein Sprachzentrum nicht in der Lage sich sinnvoll zu artikulieren, doch als Hux wieder zu Atem kam, drehte er den Kopf und sah Kylo Ren vorwurfsvoll von der Seite an. „Du Tier, sieh dir nur an, was du angerichtet hast. Das Shuttle wartet nicht und ich schaffe es nicht mehr mich umzuziehen. Wie soll ich denn so vor unsere Truppen treten?“

„Du kannst ja deinen Mantel geschlossen halten“, erwiderte Ren mit einem diabolischen Grinsen. „Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, dass du trotzdem an mich denken wirst, auch wenn ich bei deiner Rede persönlich nicht dabei sein kann, .“

„Oh ja, das werde ich“, entgegnete Hux dunkel, jedoch ohne sich aus Rens Umarmung zu lösen. „Warte nur bis du von deiner Mission zurück bist, dann werde ich mich gebührend revanchieren.“

Ren wusste, dass das keine leere Drohung war. Mochte Hux auch keinen Zugang zur Macht haben, verfügte er doch über genügend andere Mittel und Wege, um ihn für diesen Streich büßen zu lassen. Trotzdem fürchtete Ren sich nicht, im Gegenteil er würde es gar nicht anders haben wollen. Schließlich war die Tatsache, dass Hux ähnlich gestrickt war wie er selbst der Hauptgrund, weshalb er sich zum General hingezogen fühlte. Tatsächlich freute er sich schon darauf herauszufinden, welche dunklen Phantasien und gewalttätige Rollenspiele Hux im Sinn standen, um ihn ausgiebig zu bestrafen, so dass er fast sicher war, der Ständer unter seiner Robe würde ihn während des gesamten Außeneinsatzes begleiten, bis er endlich wieder mit seinem General vereint war.


End file.
